


Заднее сиденье

by fouruku, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Car Sex, Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Romance, Twincest, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: У них была любимая игра – кто кого первым застанет врасплох. В этот раз Фред проигрывал, но, кажется, ни разу не расстраивался из-за этого.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Заднее сиденье

Теплый воздух был чуть менее невыносимым, проникая в салон форда на скорости, пока они ехали. Из динамика раздавалась незамысловатая мелодия и Джордж бездумно наблюдал за тем, как пальцы Фреда постукивают в такт по рулю.

— Давай остановимся у озера? Жарища, — вдруг спросил он, отчего Джордж тряхнул головой, собираясь с мыслями. Не дожидаясь ответа, Фред свернул с дороги и поехал по тропинке, ведущей к месту, которое было знакомо им с детства. Это было то самое озеро, куда каждое лето водил их отец, а потом и Билл. Ох уж этот Фред со своей ностальгией.

Они вышли из машины, оказавшись на берегу, и Джордж подумал о том, что почти ничего не изменилось. Только теперь до дома не долгая прогулка и пара заходов наперегонки, а всего минут пятнадцать на машине. Фред расстегнул рубашку и зачесал челку назад — настолько душно было в дороге.

— Ты знаешь, как будто и не прошло столько лет, — сказал он, потягиваясь. После долгого сидения хотелось размяться. — Будешь? — он протянул брату пачку с самокрутками.

— Мать нас в дом не пустит, ты же знаешь. Особенно если Рон с Гермионой уже на месте, — Фред хмыкнул, но сигарету взял, и Джордж помог ему прикурить.

Здесь было хорошо и даже прохладно — настолько, насколько могло было быть в июльскую жару. Они остановились в тени большого дерева, а неподвижная гладь озера успокаивала. Вода действительно была такой же чистой, как в детстве.

Джордж наблюдал за тем, как Фред делает затяжку — одну за другой; как втягивает щеки, как его пальцы играют с сигаретой. Он проследил, как капелька пота спускается от уха вдоль шеи и захотел поймать ее губами.

— Да я же потный, как животное, — шикнул Фред, как только язык Джорджа коснулся теплой и влажной кожи, но даже не подумал сопротивляться.

— Может мне нравится, когда грязно? — и это отчасти было правдой. Жара расслабляла, обе их рубашки были расстегнуты, а от такой открытой и простой наготы Джорджу хотелось ощущать их тела сильнее, чем обычно.

Он потушил свой окурок в песке и его руки потянулись к поясу шорт Фреда. Ухмыляясь, он поднял глаза и встретился с взглядом, словно бросавшим ему вызов. Конечно, он примет его. 

— Искупаемся?  
\---

Мокрая ткань неприятно облепила тело и была бы лишней, но ее трение о кожу только больше дразнило.

Фред снова курил, облокотившись о тёплый корпус форда, а Джордж провожал глазами каждую каплю воды, стекающую по его телу — вниз от груди до пояса шорт, и ниже. Некоторые оставались во впадине пупка, так что хотелось их вылизать оттуда.

— У тебя стояк, — сказал Фред как-то слишком обыденно. Он чуть развернулся боком и сощурился от солнца, снова затягиваясь.

— Трахни меня, — интонация Джорджа отдалась эхом. Это было их любимой игрой — кто кого первым застанет врасплох. Судя по тому, как глубоко Фред вдохнул дым, в этот раз он проигрывал, но едва ли расстроился.

Джордж подошел к нему вплотную и заставил снова опереться спиной на авто. Он чувствовал запах озерной воды и немного – травки, пока его пальцы по очереди касались боков Фреда.

— На заднем сиденье? — Фред улыбнулся, наклонив голову, и чуть подался бедрами вперед.

— Ага. Не могу просто так стоять и смотреть на тебя, такого мокрого и раздетого.

Джордж знал, что играл не по правилам, но не мог не воспользоваться этой слабостью. Они оба были разморены солнцем и парой косячков, разделенных на двоих. Но даже несмотря на то, как податливо выглядел Фред, Джордж знал, как ему нравилось _брать_. Так же, как понимал то, сколько времени прошло с его последнего раза.

— Какой резкий, — Фред оставил легкий поцелуй на его скуле, а сам развернулся, открывая дверцу форда и пропуская вперед. — На спину?

Вместо ответа Джордж только залез в салон, пытаясь лечь поудобнее. Нагретое сиденье коснулось кожи и из-за контраста по телу пошли мурашки. Вот теперь одежда действительно мешала. Он заерзал, пытаясь стянуть шорты, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Фред делал то же самое. Полоска кожи определяла границу загара и Джордж подумал о мороженом — карамельном и молочным наполовину. Фред наконец-то тоже оказался в салоне, почти нависая над Джорджем, и капельки воды все еще кое-где поблескивали на его коже.

— И что же, никакой романтики? — теплое дыхание было почти осязаемым.

— Ну, нежный отсос мы как-то уже упустили, — одна нога Джорджа упиралась коленкой в спинку переднего сиденья, и внутренней стороной бедра он почувствовал, как дернулся член брата, мазнув по коже влажной головкой. — Можешь взять меня сразу, как тебе самому это нравится.

Глаза Фред загорелись тем самым озорным светом и он закусил нижнюю губу. А потом он взял, и это было _то, что нужно_.

Сначала Джордж почти предложил растянуть себя языком, — хотелось, чтобы было действительно мокро — но Фред не стал церемониться. 

Смазки под рукой не оказалось абсолютно никакой, так что Джордж с каким-то особым голодом смотрел за тем, как Фред берет два пальца в рот и медленно их посасывает, а потом наслаждался каждой секундой приятного жжения, когда эти пальцы его подготавливали. Джордж толкался бедрами навстречу — хотелось еще.

Снаружи щебетали птицы и было слышно шелест деревьев. Внутри — их сбившиеся громкие дыхания, влажные звуки и скрип от трения кожаного салона. Такая тишина заводила, и самого Джорджа хватало только на “ _Нннх_ ” и “ _Давай еще_...”, пока Фред смотрел на него сверху-вниз так, будто выискивал что-то в его лице.

— Блять, уже только мысль о том, чтобы только трахнуть тебя, башку сносит, — выговорил он, тяжело дыша.

Движение его руки стали быстрее и резче, и Джорджу хотелось развести ноги в стороны еще сильнее, только вот совсем не было места. Теснота и духота салона была словно рукой на горле и потому поглаживала его самые темные желания.

— Боже, давай уже, иначе я..с-саа-ах..!

— Да?

— Господи, блять... да, только сильнее. _Еще_.

Фред вошел резко и почти сразу начал двигаться. Перед глазами появились темные круги и первые несколько секунд Джордж снова шипел от дискомфорта, но животный голод брал свое. Он и забыл о том, как _oхуенно_ этот член чувствуется, когда не у него во рту. Ощущение наполненности сводило с ума, и Джорджу хотелось отдавать, давать, и давать еще. Руками он хватался за сидения, за руки Фреда, за собственные ноги — чтобы развести шире. Каждый толчок становился очередным импульсом, заводящим внутри что-то безумное.

Фред положил руку ему на низ живота и немного замедлился — толчки стали ощущаться еще отчетливее и сильнее. Его член задевал руку Фреда и водил по животу, оставляя разводы смазки, но так и не получал должного внимания.

Фред нагнулся еще ниже.

— Хочешь, отсосу тебе? – он широко улыбался, не прекращая движений.

Но Джордж запустил пальцы в густые влажные волосы и притянул Фреда к себе. Поцелуй был голодный, как и этот секс — как будто они не касались _так_ друг друга уже очень давно. На вкус это было горьким и слишком мокрым, почти диким, но никого их них это не останавливало. Фред отвечал на поцелуй с напором, одновременно ускоряя толчки.

— Я близко, — промычал он в поцелуй и двинул бедрами так резко, что Джордж простонал ему в рот. Его член, оказавшийся теперь зажатым между ними, дернулся, и липкая сперма словно соединила их. Фред кончил почти сразу за ним, но все еще продолжал двигаться, так что теперь они оба больше рычали, чем стонали. 

– Ммм, вот так.. Давай, _давай_.

Голова Фреда уперлась Джорджу в плечо. Он чувствовал, как мышцы все еще сокращаются после оргазма.

Всего на секунду все словно замерло, а потом Джордж чуть развернулся, чтобы Фред не придавил его своим весом, и почти сразу потянулся за футболкой, попытавшись по-варварски стереть сперму хотя бы с них самих. Тело над ним обмякло и в итоге он позволил и себе расслабиться и забить на всё на свете хотя бы на пару минут.

— Что скажем матери? — Фред все еще переводил дыхание, пока его правая рука потянулась и теперь медленно перебирала волосы Джорджа. — Опоздаем, как черти.

— Да как есть, что озеро вспомнили. Она ведь тоже любительница поностальгировать. Снова тебе всё с рук спустит.


End file.
